Love Me Ito Candy Kiss
by AnimeLuver109
Summary: In this whacked up story Mako is dressed as a girl. Well one day Ito takes Mako home from nurses office and... wellll read and find out.
1. Chapter 1 Who I Love

Hey Hey I finally know how to get my story up ( YAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!) To the readers who have been waiting let's say a very long time (sorry). This is my first fanfict I hope you enjoy.

Almost forgot to say **" I DO NOT OWN W-JULIET " **I'm just a fan like you only trying to express myself and share what I think would happen you know what I mean and so forth. **Enjoy my story and review Plz . **This is rated **M **

****Ito Love Me ( Candy Kiss )** **

It was a hot day and a girl that looks like a boy is sleeping in class with her feet on

the desk and chair on it's hind legs . Ito is her name and I love her she has short dark

brown glossy hair and the most beautiful brown eyes I have ever seen , but the thing is

she has no clue that I Amano Makoto is a full blown guy that is not just in love with

her but madly in very in love , the love that makes your heart beat faster than a sprinting

horse .

"Oh…..I want to tell you how much you mean to me" I thought as I watched her sleep .

I noticed the teacher who had just finished the last answer in our math books stride

over to where Ito was sleeping and smacked her head with the book which surprised Ito

and she fell backwards and hit her head on the desk behind her and she cursed " WHY

THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR ?!!!!!!?" she yelled rubbing the back of her head.

The teacher smiled at Ito but not in a nice way she said " how was your long nap in

my class I hope you make a 90 or higher on the quiz Friday!! " she remarked sarcasticly

which made Ito angry and she was about to say something until I tugged on her arm and smiled,

she calmed down a little and grabbed my hand as she stormed out the room .

( If ya want listen to the song "**Kiss Me" **by New Found Glory if you ever reread this story oh and don't forget to review be nice it's my first) Thanks Bunches ^-^

If you want me to write more you have to review and say " I WANT MORE!!!!!!!" LOL XD


	2. Chapter 2 The Bitching Nurse

^_^ (**YAY!!! ** Second chapter is up and running for all to see hope ya enjoy ) ^_^

**Chapter: 2 **_**The Bitching Nurse**_

" _**Ito grabbed my hand and stormed out the room" **_

As we walked down the hall the principal came running up to Ito to yell at her for not

wearing her female uniform he notice something on Ito's face and then I turned to see

what he staring at and to add to my wavering heart the whole side of Ito's face was

covered with blood and she fainted when she saw it at corner of her eye.

Two teachers had to carry her to the nurses office ," I would have carried her to the

nurse if I weren't dressed like a damn woman all day long just to be an actor but I

find it worth it , as long as she is by my side I feel like I can do anything " I thought

as I walked with them .

When we reached the nurses lets just say room and you can hear a lot of banging and

Crashing and I thought the nurses room was suppose to be a quiet place for the sick.

That nurse was drunk and sputtering curse words left and right for no reason what

So ever and saying things like " _I….I want a gl…las..ss of co..me on a o..rder of lick me like_

_a lo..li...pop mother fucker not water!!" _ She then looked at me and said "_ I….is that y…y..our _

_boyfriend little blonde b..barbie doll his so sexy" _she said staggering over towards me and

she tried to kiss me but in a flash I was drown back and it was Ito she grabbed me and

put me under the covers on the opposite side of her , to keep the bitch away all Ito had

to do glare and miss. Horny moved back and said "_O….okay she's your play toy I'll leave _

_yo….u two h..have fun"_ she ran **SMACK** into the wall then out the door.

( Do you want more review so I can have a better day ***PWEEEEZ*****) -**


	3. Chapter 3 In The Bed At The Nurses Offic

**(Here's another chapter for all you readers that love W-Juliet and kinky action) I don't own W-Juliet and I hope you all got what you wanted for Christmas. _ **

******* In the bed at the nurses office*******

Ito's arms was wrapped around my body and my head pressed against her chest, I could hear her steady heart beat and feel the way her chest rises and falls when she breaths, the warmth of her long body pressed close to mine sends my heart pounding and it feels like you could hear it throughout the room and it makes me wonder if she hears it too. I soon feel Ito's lips move as she forms a silent whisper as she rubs and pats my head I could barely hear her cause it was muffled by my hair, as I try to get her to repeat what she just said then she just falls asleep holding me tight. I just lie there nervous and yet calm by the steady beat that is Ito and as I look upon her face is like a child sleeping its calm and expressionless only her lips twitch and her fingers clutch at my clothes and those long legs rap around my waist pulling me as close as humanly possible, all I know is if I don't get loose I would do something that would scare the living hell out of her as strong as she is she would put me in the hospital so all I can do is desperately not to touch her so I just fall asleep to the soft thumping and the sweet smell that could only belong to her.

**(…**_**Two Hours Later…)**_ ^-^

I felt like I was flouting but then I felt the same arms that were raped around me know caring me. I opened my eyes just a little to look up and I saw her brown hair flowing in the breeze and those eyes that I adore looking ahead and I could hear people whistling, and making kissing sounds at us and laughing and saying we look like lovers but I really don't mind, but I couldn't tell if Ito was getting mad or embarrassed all I know is that her face was red. She tilted her head down wear her bangs would cover her eyes as she bit her bottom lip. Then the next thing I know we are going full speed through the park heading towards my apartment and I thought "_I don't remember showing her where I live" _as we started up the steps I felt her hand reach into my pocket for my keys as her fingers moved around my thigh a shiver went through my limbs and I could hardly hold back a moan as she searched the pockets of my clothes. I was becoming hard in my lower region and it was becoming hard to stop himself from thrusting deep into her and relief the tight bulge in his pants.

**(Sorry this is short but the next chapter is going to be good) R&R I hope you liked it so far I tried my best! **_Hehehe***^-^_** Have to leave you wanting more right? It wouldn't be fun. XD Thanks Lots **


	4. Chapter 4 The Apartment

(AnimeLuver109 here with the 4th chapter of ''Ito love me" hope you enjoy the chapter and sorry lemon later on) **I do not own W-Juliet **

**Oh and thanks 4 the review glad ya love it ^-^**

**Chapter: 4 **_**The Apartment **_

When Ito made her way inside, she laid me on my red couch I started to move to make her think I was sleeping. I opened my eyes only a little so I could see through my lashes. As she looked around my apartment I was praying that she would not go into my room. I thank God that I am wearing a skirt or she would get a good view of what was arched up; it is a good thing I shifted to the side before she noticed. I was shocked when she stalked towards me and suddenly stroke my pale skin then she suddenly began to move to my collar bone and I had to stop her, but I didn't want to. I opened my eyes and looked into her dark brown eyes. "_She is sooooo cute_" I thought as she just looked at me with her bright smile evident on her face; she then backed away and her brilliant sunny smile turned into a mischievous boyish grin plastered on her face as she rubbed the back of her head "_s..sorry_" she stammered as she looked away. I wanted to hold her but I had a 'bigger' problem to sort out. I pushed myself off the couch and just gave her a reassuring smile and asked her if she would excuse me while I go to the bathroom.

***.* Ito POV *.* ; ,**

I watched Makoto-chan scamper to her restroom to do her thang so I just waited in silence until I heard a loud moan coming from upstairs and to all who know how curious I am; I indeed start to sneak to wear I heard the strange sound so I stopped and listened to see if I could hear more and I did and it was a loud groan and it came from the bathroom and it was a males voice and the next thing she heard from behind that door was "_ mmmm…I..Ito more ..I want you …aaahhhhhnnmmm..IIIIIIITO_ "shouted the lusted husky voice from beyond the door and soon it began to open and Ito jolted and sprang into one of the doors that was closest to her.

**Sorry It has taken me sooooo long to post up this chapter T-T and thanks for reading plz R&r XD**


	5. Chapter 5 The Seceret

( I think you all need more chapys say YAAAAAY!!!!)_ Lol Xb well here's what you want(_ pulls out a cookie and waves it_) well you want it review HAHAHA!!!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Before the story CHAT .**

**AnimeLuver109: **_Hi ya'll what will happen next why don't we ask _

**ITO****: **_well wait a second why am I hiding and why the hell is Mako dressed like a girl and why do I _

_think he looks so sexy in a skirt and that long blonde hair as....I wonder if his hair is natural_

_well one way to find out ( _**runs to find Mako **_)_

**AnimeLuver109: (sweatdrop)**_ you go do that ito im shur he will show you _**;)**

**ITO****: **_Oh and AnimeLuver109 do not own W-Juliet ^///^ ( yep all blonde)_

**AnimeLuver109: **0.o _well that's good to know well you heard it folks mako's all blonde and I don't_

_own W-Juliet!!!_

_**MAKO**_**:**_ /// (grabs Ito and walks away) ^///^ (waves) see ya goen to have some fun . and no you can not have Ito . _

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ito dove into the closest room and found a closet, so she hides in it and the next thing she knows is that the guy that was shouting her name looked like Makoto; with the blonde hair and the cute face he could be be mistaken for a girl but.

**^^Mako's POV^^**

As I took care of the problem hoping Ito didn't hear anything that was going on. I made my way to my room to change into my girlish clothing since Ito was hear and dosn't know i'm a guy so I have no way out to tell her my fellings and if she knew she would think i'm a pervert and clober me for all i'm worth so, as I put my clothes on I hear some movement in my room but I ignore it and continue dressing. When I head down stairs and looked around I didn't find hide or hair of Ito and so I just thought ether she hear me and ran away or she just got bord and left and I really hopr that was it. I really don't want to go back to that hell hole of a home where a sycomaniac dad is waiting to stab me with a bucher knife and then laugh in my face and brag about how fullish I was to try to run away from the do-jo, and how it's my future and all that shit. WHY CAN'T I JUST PICK MY PATH AND NOT BE DRAGED DOWN LIKE A DOG!!!!! I wish the old bastard would just fall over or something and so I can get on with my life, oh but wait I can't I have a sickly fiance pestering me with her sister complx brother. (sigh)* I wish Ito was...///

**Ito ^^**

_"I haft to get out of hear but he will look for me and if he finds out I know about his well problem I don't know what he will do so i'll just go through the window"_ I thought as I climbed on the window seal to jump out, I landed on the ground with a soft _thud_ and I hoped over a fence and sprinted home my face I knew was all red and I still could not believe he is a damn male.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ohhhhhhh what will hapen next hope you likr my story and leave some reviews (hands out cookise) (Ito runs up and grabs cookie and crams it in her face) 0.o damn ito loves cookies ^-^ hehe


	6. Chapter 6 I will not Tell

Sorry 4 the confusion on the last chapter I was like in a rush so I hope this will make up 4 it and about the grammer to thanks 4 the help. ENJOY THIS CHAPY!!!! _

Thinking:_** Ha**_

Hope u like it send me some reviews plz

Talking: "liluya"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxYAAAAAYxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 6: I will Not Tell **

As Ito ran it began to rain "**SHIT OH SHIT OHHHHH SHIT WHAT THE HELL DO I DO NOW!!!**"she thought as she started to panic like an child that lost its parents at the Mall. Ito was being sooooo frantic people was looking at her like she lost her damn mind in an accident. Yea this was an accident a very unusual one if you ask me. "**WHY THE HELL IS A GUY DRESSING LIKE A GIRL, AND WHY IS HE EVEN ALLOWED AT SCHOOL?!**" " I wounder if other people know about this?" she stated quietly to herself."_**I guess I'll just stay quiet, and pretend I didn't hear what was going on in the bathroom, and see what happens and I guess help him out, but....to make things fun I will not tell him I know**_" Ito thought with her boyish grin on her face.

XXXXXXXXXXX Next Day XXXXXXXX ;D XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXWEEEEEEEEXXXXXX

Ito was siting at her desk in history class and guess what they are learning....come on guess... the human body!!!!! ''_**Ohh God!, have mercy on me... now is a great time to pick a day to teach us about the body, I had a front row seat lastnight **_''Ito thought as she sighed and layed her head in the palm of her hand.

xxxxxxxSorryxXxXxXxXxXx T-T XxXxXxXxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXXxxxXX

Sorry that it's sooooo short but I didn't fill like typing a lot, but tell me if u like it wit reviews and cookies watch out though . Ito might take it ^-^ Thanks lots 4 your r&R!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7 Different View

Hey long time no see AnimeLuver109 is here and is bringing you chapter 7of Ito love me candy kiss. Please review and tell me what you think.

Chapter 7: Different View

"Damn sitting in class is boring as fuck" Ito said to herself. She was walking down the hall with her hands in her pockets and leaning back with a sigh. "Hey Ito what wrong you look depressed?" 'Oh fuck' thought Ito and turned to look at Mako. " It's nothing Mako I promises, so don't worry to much you'll go bald." She said faking a smile and rushes off to somewhere unknown.

-Two Weeks-

'She is defiantly avoiding me but I don't know why, did I do something wrong? Shit, this is not good, I am going to ask what's going 'in'. no wait on. Yea we'll go with that …. For now.' Mako thought with a smirk and gracefully walked (stalked) over to Ito's desk where she had her head down. She began to shake Ito. "Ito, Ito….ITOO!" "WAAA!" *BAM!* and their lays Ito sprawled on the ground, shock written all over her face. " WHAT THE HELL MAKO, WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Ito shouted while the class room was laughing loudly. " Ito" Mako says in a sweet voice " why are you avoiding me?"

Sorry that this is so short but I don't have time, with school and all. Wait till after June 4th and ill update more. So please review and tell me what you think


	8. Chapter 8: Avoiding Who Me?

Hey sorry for the long wait, but my computer is messing up and yea you get it. Thanks for the reviews they mean a lot. I DO NOT OWN W-JULIET! Ok got that out the way ill shut up and enjoy the story. Lol

Chapter 8: Avoiding Who Me?

"Ito, why are you avoiding me? hmm" Makoto questions hands on his hips, and with a tilt of his head. He or rather 'she' at the moment had her brows furrowed and lips in a firm line. Ito was still on the floor and the class got really quiet. It was really scary, and Ito knew she had to think up something quick. She stumbles to her feet, and her 6'3 towering over Makoto's 6'0. She looks down at Mako and says "Avoiding Who Me? Why would I avoid anybody?" scratching the back of her head, a dead give away that she was. 'Damn…I thought it would work for at lest a little while, but Noooo Mako had to be smart, witty, funny, cute, se… ok I better stop their.' She thinks to her self. "Well, I haven't seen or heard from you in the past 3 weeks, something is obviously up." Mako scrunches her nose and touches Ito's arm and leads her out the classroom and down the hall. Heat was burning Ito's skin through her shirt where Mako was touching, images of the night in Mako apartment flashed in her minds eye. The sounds of the moans, whines, whimpers and the groans of her name filled her ears. A blush flaming her face, as she ducks her head she holds back the moan that almost, almost escapes her lips as she remembers that deep voice that was much different than the feminine voice that she was now acquainted to. "Nothin is goin on Mako, just having some difficulties with myself at the moment." Ito strains out, still focusing on the problem at hand, yea 'HAND'. On the other side Mako was having, well almost the same problem. His body was on fire as he led her down the hall, he didn't even no where he was taken her. All he knew, was that if he didn't let go of her right this minute he would have her against the wall. He would fuck it all, and ravish her even if she didn't know he was a he, she would find out once he was done with her. 'Mako you have to control yourself, don't get all excited' he thought, pink evident on his pale skin. It was strange how both had Butterfly's, one knew the secret of the other, and knows of his intentions, but did nothing to show of hers, and the other was one who didn't now that the girl he loves knows who he is, and has no intention of telling him she knew. Mako looks at Ito over his well her shoulder and asks "Why are you having difficulties? You usually tell me what's wrong, why the change of heart?" Ito looks up from her daze to see, two crystal blue eyes staring into her dark brown almost black eyes. Worry was etched on Mako's face. Ito couldn't look away from that gaze even if she tried; those eyes enchanted her, and nailed her to the ground. Then just as suddenly she was hooked, her eyes roamed to Mako's eyes to his mouth, and Ito felt herself cupping his head in her large, but slim hands. Ito watching his reaction, as he stared at her with shock and wonder, lips parting in a gasp caught her attention. The two watched each other with heavy eyes, and that was when Ito felt like gravity was pulling her forward.

Cliff Hanger

Hey thanks for the reviews and this is a little longer than the other and I hope you all like it. It would be highly appreciated if you review, I would like your opinion's good or bad. I am still new at this keep that in mind.

Thanks! AnimeLuver109


	9. Chapter 9: What Timing

Hey got another up so here we go. Lets make it short and sweet I do no own W-Juliet.

Chapter 9: What Timing

Ito felt like gravity was pulling her forward and just as Mako was about to close his eyes…. "ITOOOOO WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT THAT UNIFORM!" Yells the teacher from before, he charges and Ito lets go of Mako and runs. Poor Ito jumped shrubs, fences, and 12 foot walls, and whenever she thought she lost him he would pop out of nowhere. Ito thinking 'Damn It What Timing' All the while this was going on Mako was bothered and hot, her told Nobuko and Misaki to pass Ito a message that she couldn't make it to drama club, and not to wait up for her. Mako hurried home….er…well home away from home(prison). He made it to the door fumbling with the key. Opening the door was a big relief as he rushed in, and locked it behind himself. He knew what he was doing was wrong, as he strips out of his clothing making his way to his room. Once he removes everything except for his boxers, and may I add had a rather large bulge protruding, awaiting attention. A sharp hiss is heard as he set free his passion. Little Mako or well 'BIG' Mako was standing at attention. He made his way to the bed, and leans back against the head board. As Mako strokes his dick, he images Ito in front of him, and this was not his hand but hers. Mako's breathing became short gasps, as he thought of her sweet lips on him, and her hands touching every part of his body just like he would do to her. The thought of touching her, and the noises she would make sent him over the edge, he came hard screaming her name into his pillow, in a empty apartment. He was about to fall asleep when he heard knocking at his door. He sighed and thought 'What Timing'.

I had to make this short sorry, but you will like the next chapter if I get around to typing it. Please Review Thanx AnimeLuver109


End file.
